Dalmatian Puppies
The Dalmatian Puppies comprise the vast majority of the titular characters of One Hundred and One Dalmatians and related media. Fifteen of them are Pongo and Perdita's puppies, who get kidnapped by the evil Cruella De Vil, and their parents journey off to go rescue them, eventually adopting the other 84. Appearances ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians In the first film, Perdita gives birth to a litter of fifteen puppies who are later kidnapped by two criminals named Jasper and Horace, who were actually hired by Cruella De Vil. While at Hell Hall, the ancestral home of the De Vil family, it turns out that Cruella had also gotten 84 other Dalmatians, but through legitimate means. It later turns out that Cruella wants to kill them and turn them all into dog-skin fur coats. Perdita and Pongo rescue the original fifteen, and they decide to adopt the other 84 as their children because they don't want to let them get killed. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure In the sequel, the movie revolves around Patch, who ends up being separated from his family. During the film, he meets their greatest canine hero (after their mother and father): Thunderbolt, the star of their favorite television series. House of Mouse The puppies, along with other characters, appear in the television series ''House of Mouse. Their most notable appearance is where Ludwig Von Drake names many Disney characters and says them as one falls off and lands on Pongo, with Ludwig commenting, "They need another chair." ''101 Dalmatian Street Some of the 99 Dalmatian puppies that appear on the show are descendants of Pongo and Perdita. Their collars come in a variety of colors, not just red and blue. While their parents are at work, the puppies are being looked after by their eldest teenage siblings, Dylan and Dolly. Kingdom Hearts The puppies appear in the series as a quest Sora can partake during the game. At some point (likely following their capture by and subsequent rescue from Cruella De Vil) the Dalmatians' world was destroyed and they were separated from their parents. During the chaos, they were somehow bundled into groups of three and forced into chests which then landed in various worlds. During his journey, Sora can find and send them to Traverse Town, where Pongo and Perdita are. Disney Parks In the Disney parks, the puppies are only seen in parades and shows such as ''Fantasmic! In the Disney All-Star movie themed hotel in Walt Disney World, a certain section is dedicated to One Hundred and One Dalmatians. They were seen in Disneyland Paris' Disney's Maleficious Halloween Party during Cruella's scene. The puppies also play a role in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. List of the puppies' names The prominently-known puppies from the franchise *Lucky *Patch *Rolly *Penny *Freckles *Cadpig *Tripod *Jewel *Dipstick *Fidget *Two-Tone *Whizzer *Little Dipper *Domino *Oddball Named in the series *Pepper *Fidget *Rebecca *Hoover *Hammy *Sa-Sa *Pickle *Pooh *Playdoh *Furrball *Smokey Named in 101 Dalmatian Street *Dylan *Dolly *Dorothy *D.J. *Da Vinci *Diesel *Dante *Dawkins *Deja Vu (triplets) *Dorothy *Delgado Named in the merchandise *Missy *Patches (from the 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor CD-ROM; not to be confused with Patch) *Harvey *Dipper *Salter *Scooter *Flapper *Sniff *Swifty *Inky *Yank *Bump *Nosey *Spark *Spatter *Tiger *Wags *Ham *Tiresome *Hungry *Speedy *Spanky *Hoofer *Pokey *Corky *Bulgey *Bravo *Yoyo *Blob *Blot *Sleepy *Sport *Dot *Latch *Lenny *Jolly *Blackie *Whitey Gallery Trivia *In the 1985 One Hundred and One Dalmatians book, which was part of the Disney's Wonderful World of Reading collection, Perdita gave birth to only ten puppies. This was fixed for the 1996 re-issue of the book to match the movie. *In the 1996 movie, Anita originally said no when considering to take in the other 84 puppies, but Roger and Nanny talked her into it. *At various points in the first movie (most notably during the climax and ending), the puppies' barks and whimpers were recycled sound effects from Lady, when she was a puppy, and Savage Sam from Old Yeller. Specifically, their whimpers were from Lady and their barks were from Savage Sam. *In Once Upon a Time, the puppies appear only in the title card to the episode "Sympathy for the De Vil". *Normally, the male puppies wear red collars while the female puppies wear blue collars, but there are exceptions to certain puppies regarding their appearances in other media. Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Kids Category:Pets Category:Characters in video games Category:Character groups Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Live-action characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney on Ice characters